Psychology
by spiritofwolf
Summary: Post PP. Danny finds himself as Jazz's case study for an extra credit psychology project. But with Jasmine Fenton, nothing is merely at face value when it comes to her little brother.
1. Chapter 1

Originally intended to be a character analysis to refer to, this somehow turned into a short twoshot about the Fenton siblings.

The idea for the word-off-the-top-of-your-head thing is taken from **Blue Hedgehog Psychology** by **Scarabbug**. I am not certain if this is a proper psychology technique.

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.

* * *

'Force.'

'Me.'

Jazz jotted the word down. Danny sat in front of her, uncomfortable at being psychoanalysed by his sister. Jazz would say a word, and he was supposed to reply with the first word off his mind. Jazz said it would help her gain an insight into his mind. Personally, Danny thought it was a waste of time, but this was Jazz, so he wasn't going to say anything.

'Flash.'

'Going Ghost. Or ectoplasm, if you prefer.'

He supposed that he brought this upon himself; after all, he was the one to approach her and ask for help in maths. Then Jazz imposed that one condition, and he somehow found himself as a study subject of psychology.

'Plot.'

'Taking over the world. Vlad.'

Admittedly, Jazz was an easy person to talk to. Often, the two siblings would be found sitting crosslegged on Danny's bed, homework lying forgotten between them as Danny poured out his heart to the attentive Jazz.

'Angle.'

'Maths.'

That didn't mean he understood her all the time. They were closer than most siblings, but he still couldn't understand why she would actively pursue extra projects like this in her free time.

'Dark.'

'Pariah.'

Well, fine. He understood some of it- psychology was to Jazz what ghost-hunting was to him. Or ghost-terrorising-stopping. He was hunted too often to like that term.

Point being, it was what they loved, so they did as much of it as they could.

'Net.'

'Shi-Trapped.'

It was much easier, after his parents discovered his secret. They were much more understanding, and the relief he felt once they stopped hunting Phantom was unbelievable. He still had a curfew, though. Which he broke more often than not.

'Light.'

'Stars.'

He didn't know when he stopped wanting to become an astronaut, but he knew why. Even if he tried otherwise, he was still drawn back to try and protect Amity from any and all disasters, ghost-related or not. Being a half-ghost, he cherished life, and it was because of this that he found he was incapable of sitting at the sidelines while people got hurt.

It was more worthwhile than charting constellations, that was for sure.

'Test.'

'…CAT.'

It wasn't all glory and glamour. He knew that better than most. But, perhaps paradoxically, it made him all the more determined to protect the city of all that he held dear. No matter the cost.

'Evil.'

'…'

'Danny?'

'…'

By now, Jazz was looking at Danny straight in the eyes, book lying forgotten to one side. She had stopped writing down his responses a long time ago.

'Little brother?'

Danny looked down, letting his hair obscure his face. He swallowed.

'…Me.'

A tear fell, blotching his jeans with a small circle.


	2. Chapter 2

Not having watched at least 90% of the episodes, I am woefully uninformed of many aspects of the DP universe, and there may thus be some errors in characterization, continuity, etc. (Thank god for Wikipedia.)

I will assume Jazz is aware of the events of TUE, for the sake of this fic.

* * *

Jazz hugged her brother close to her, making shushing, nonsensical sounds and stroking the raven-black hair of the halfa.

She knew something like this was going to happen; the only question was when. Ever since the incident with his evil alternate future self, she had been on the lookout for signs of a breakdown.

She had always looked out for him, as Fenton or Phantom. She knew the stress of being bullied, low grades, fighting ghosts and saving the world was going to be too much for him. So she watched.

Everyday, she watched him. Everyday, she prepared to pick up the pieces, should he shatter under the pressure. And everyday, he proved her wrong, making his way through the day with Sam and Tucker by his side.

But still she waited. Letting her guard down meant that when Danny finally broke down, nobody would be there to help him.

And she would not forsake her little brother.

Seeing him transform into his ghost form for the first time was an eyeopener. And every consecutive time he transformed, every time Phantom saved the day, only increased her respect for him more and more. Danny might not know it, but he was her personal hero.

But even heroes needed a shoulder to cry on, sometimes.

She was worried, undoubtedly. And when Jasmine Fenton was worried, she planned.

She had gone into this 'project' knowingly. It was not for any extra credit, or to further her psychological knowledge, but planned solely for the purpose of helping Danny.

Jazz knew the significance of the words 'Test' and 'Evil' to him, as surely as he had refused to talk about the traumatic trip to the future. She had anticipated various reactions, and prepared accordingly.

But nothing could have prepared her for the anguish in her brother's face, that tore straight at her heart, causing her instincts to yell at her, telling her to tell him that everything was going to be alright; nothing could have prepared her for the look of _death_ in Danny's eyes; the haunted eyes of a ghost.

For a moment, she found herself wondering if the accident which made Danny a half-ghost, that half-killed him, had more effect on his mental health than anyone had realized.

Then Danny gave a sob, and Jazz resumed comforting the boy. For she knew, whatever Danny was to the world: halfa, hero, public enemy #1, geek, prospective adopted son, even target practice- he would always be her Little Brother.

And she'd be damned if she wasn't there for her Little Brother.


End file.
